1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board assembly, and more particularly to a circuit board assembly having a bus, a circuit board, and a metal sheet, wherein the bus is electrically connected to the circuit board by the metal sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a circuit board assembly used to couple the power supply is a necessary component in a integral electromechanical system, and the current circuit board assembly has at least one port to be plug by the bus of the power supply. However, in the above design, the tightness of the contacting status is insufficiently, and the conducting capacity is finite. Especially, when the design is applied in server or storage device, a large electricity supply is need and then more problems will be generated.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a three-dimensional schematic drawing illustrating the circuit board assembly in prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a circuit board assembly PA100 includes a circuit board PA1 and two buses PA2 (FIG. 1 just shows one), wherein two plugging ports PA12 (FIG. 1 just shows one) are disposed on the circuit board PA1. The two buses PA2 are plugged into the two plugging ports PA12 respectively for connecting to the circuit of the circuit board PA1 electrically.
From above, because the current circuit board PA1 is just configured with at least one plugging port PA12 to be plugged for the bus PA2, thus the contact between the bus PA2 and the plugging port PA12 just can be via the metal elastic-element configured inside of the plugging port PA12. Therefore, when the metal elastic-element being in a status of elastic fatigue, the poor contact is occurred easily.